The present invention relates to a magnetic tape running system and, more particularly, to a mechanism which can facilitate the adjustment of the tape running system of a video tape recorder (referred to as a VTR, hereinafter).
In the tape running mechanism of a conventional VTR, the flat part of the tape is guided by a tapered pin or flange-equipped guide rollers and, in addition, the upper and lower edges of the tape are suitably guided in such a manner that the lower edge of the tape moves correctly along the cylinder lead. This in turn requires a height adjustment of the tape employing a suitable height adjusting means such as a flange for adjusting the tape height and taking a considerably long time for the adjustment as well as skill. In addition, curls are liable to be generated at the upper edge of the tape resulting in a deterioration of the tape, particularly in the shortening of life of the acoustic region of audio track provided at the tape edge.